Le bol de fraise
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: Nell prédit à Grimmjow que l'amour se trouve dans un bol de fraise. Petit OS Grimm X Ichi


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous ceux de Tite Kubo

* * *

Assis à un bar, un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement bleus regardait sa montre, il semblait s'impatienter.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout, putain ?

- Pas la peine d'être si vulgaire, je suis là. Mon bus avait du retard.

Le bleuté se retourna pour saluer la jeune femme.

- ça fait longtemps chaton ! dit Nell (la meilleure amie de notre panthère nationale)

- M'appelle pas comme ça !

- Rentre tes griffes ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

- Bah, pas grand-chose comme tu peux le voir, la semaine dernière j'avais pleins d'exams, si tu voyais les piles de livres et de classeurs qui occupaient mon bureau.

- Mon pauvre chaton, dur dur ta vie, se moqua Nell. Eh tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire, répondit le bleuté.

- Et bah j'ai appris à lire les lignes de la mains, dit Nell toute fière.

- Tu crois encore à ces conneries ! bon tu veux boire quoi ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Euh … un coca ! Penses ce que tu veux, dis je peux lire les lignes de ta main ? steuplé steuplé steuplé !

Grimmjow paya leurs boissons avant de tendre se main droite vers la jeune femme.

- Sinon tu ne me lâcheras pas avec ça !

- Alors voyons voir … tu vivras longtemps … tu réussiras tes études …

- Vu le temps que je passe à taffer, ça vaut mieux !

- Mais laisses moi parler, oh !

- Pfff …

- Alors je disais avant que tu me coupes … passons au plus intéressant … en amour … le bol de fraises est juste sous tes yeux.

- Le bol de fraises ? C'est quoi ça ? expliques moi le rapport entre l'amour et les bols de fraises, s'écria le bleuté.

- J'en sais rien moi ! Et puis c'est pas toi qui disais que c'étaient que des conneries !

Grimmjow ne dit rien, et préféra changer de sujet. Vers une heure du matin, après avoir raccompagner Nell et être rentré chez lui, il s'interrogea sur les paroles de la jeune fille, le bol de fraises et qui plus est juste sous ses yeux. A force d'intenses réfections, il s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, comme il commençait les cours à 10h, il passa chercher Nell chez elle. Tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'université, Nell dit à Grimmjow :

- En me levant j'ai eus mon frère au téléphone, il m'a dit qu'il viendra vivre chez moi un moment le temps de trouver un appart. Je suis trop contente ça fait très longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu !

- Ah ouais ! Je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ton frère …

- En effet tu ne l'as jamais vu, mais je lui ai déjà parlé de toi.

- Ça fait 10 ans qu'on se connaît, et je ne l'ai jamais vu, c'est dingue ça !

- C'est parce qu'il est en pension en Angleterre de puis le collège, et puis il est resté là bas pour ses études après le Bac, l'informa Nell.

- Ah !

- Je te le présenterai.

- Si tu veux.

Une semaine plus tard, Nell donna rendez-vous au bleuté dans un bar de la ville, pour lui présenter son frère qui était chez elle depuis quelques jours déjà.

Arrivé dans le bar, il repéra aisément sa meilleure amie, elle était installée à une table au fond du bar en compagnie d'un jeune homme aux cheveux oranges assis dos à Grimmjow.

- Ah ! Le voila, s'écria Nell. Grimmjow, je te présente Ichigo mon grand frère. Ichigo voici Grimmjow mon meilleur ami.

Le dénommé Ichigo se tourna vers le bleuté, ce dernier fut frappé par la beauté de l'orangé.

- Enchanté, Grimmjow, Nell m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Euh … Enchanté, bafouilla Grimmjow.

La soirée se passa bien, ils discutèrent, rirent, et burent beaucoup. Vers 3h du matin, le bleuté aida l'orangé à ramener Nell ivre morte chez elle. Arrivés à l'appartement, Ichigo alla mettre sa petite sœur au lit, puis rejoignit Grimmjow qui attendait sagement dans la cuisine.

- Ouf … quand elle se met à boire, elle n'arrête plus, dit Ichigo.

- Vous avez l'air très proches tous les deux.

- Oui, depuis qu'elle est toute petite. Quand je rentrais de l'école, elle se ruait toujours vers moi en criant « Itsigooooo » ! expliqua l'orangé. Mais lorsque je suis parti en Angleterre, on ne se parlait plus qu'au téléphone, puis petit à petit on ne se parlait plus tellement. On a repris contacte il y a 2 ans.

Je vois, elle avait l'air …

Un gargouillement provenant du ventre de Grimmjow les interrompit dans leur discution. Gêné le bleuté dit :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas dîné avant de vous rejoindre !

Ichigo fixa le bleuté pendant quelques secondes, et se mit à sourire lorsqu'une légère teinte rose vint colorer les joues de Grimmjow, il se surprit à penser que le bleuté était vraiment bien foutu, son T-shirt légèrement moulant soulignait ses beaux abdos (absolument oui !). De son côté Grimmjow déshabillait Ichigo du regard, et, laissait progressivement son regard dévier vers le bas ventre de l'orangé (vas y vas y). Il était tellement concentré sur l'entrejambe de l'orangé, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avec quelle intensité Ichigo s'était remis à le regarder.

Au bout d'un moment, Ichigo s'approcha de Grimmjow et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela, surpris le bleuté qui s'écarta d'abord de l'orangé pour ensuite, l'embrasser avec avidité. Petit à petit leurs corps se rapprochaient, Ichigo passa une main sous le T-shirt de Grimmjow et commença à caresser son torse. C'est le moment que choisit le ventre de Grimmjow pour se réexprimer. Ichigo se mit à rire en voyant le bleuté mort de honte, il se dirigea vers le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose pour nourrir la panthère bleue. Il en sortit un bol qu'il posa devant Grimmjow assis à table, ce dernier baissa les yeux vers le bol, des fraises ? Il en prit une, regarda Ichigo qui le regardait en souriant, rebaissa les yeux vers le bol et, murmura avant de planter ses dents dans la fraise, tout en dévorant Ichigo du regard :

- Juste sous mes yeux, hein !

* * *

Bonjour bonjour, j'éspère que vous avez aimé ! C'est ma toute première fic alors je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle vaut.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

Un grand merci à Lemon dream pour les relctures !


End file.
